


the jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [21]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Drabble, Hospitals, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: The news couldn't have come at a worse time, making what should have been a happy moment into one fraught with fear and uncertainty.





	the jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(the jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything)_

Aldebaran sits quietly beside Mû on the hard hospital chair. Mû is shifting, not quite able to stay still, nervous energy pouring off him, and honestly, Aldebaran can’t blame him. Aldebaran himself just feels helpless, a jittery, sick feeling that he stuffs down, because Mû needs him to be strong right now.

He can’t think of a worse situation. One moment they had been full of euphoric excitement, because Aldebaran had just quietly proposed to Mû, and the next moment, they’re getting a call from the hospital, saying that Mû’s mother and preteen baby brother had been in a car accident, and are now hospitalized.

Aldebaran had driven them over in a heartbeat.

Now he doesn’t quite know what to do. He’s trying to support Mû, but he’s not sure he’s going about it the right way.

He gently eases an arm over Mû’s shoulders, and he practically collapses against him, trembling from nervous energy.

“Are they gonna be okay?” He whispers, and Aldebaran is briefly stymied. Mû wants a happy lie with that answer, as much as he wants the truth. But all Aldebaran can give him is what he knows: nothing.

“I don’t know, Mû. But I’ll be here for you, I swear.” He murmurs back. Mû buries his face into Aldebaran’s shirt, quiet tears making wet marks in the cloth. Aldebaran holds him, the sick, jittery feeling welling up the back of his throat. He breathes through it, finding some inner peace again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
